XBrawn: Texas Ranger
by Lyleda
Summary: (RiD) When the loveable Texan SUV decides to leave the force to live his life out on a Texas Ranch, his newly found sister and two brothers have to figure out a way to bring him back! Or will he be doomed to herd cattle all his life? And where does an Aut


[Listening to: _Very_ addictive Surfer style music. Like, Vert style.

Thinking about: Playing Hot Wheels World Race

Mood: REALLY HAPPY THAT I'M STARTING THIS NEXT STORY!!]

  


Lee: *jabs at screen* There. See that? That's my chapter starter!! And for this chapter, we have the star of the story, X-Brawn. *points at Mercedes-Benz sitting near by*

X-Brawn: Well, Howdy to all y'all readin! This is mah story. MAYN. 

Lee: Aren't I cool. I know his type. He's a Mercedes-Benz ML 320 SUV. HELL YEAH!!!!

X-Brawn: And ya are a weird lil' girl.

Lee: *smiles* I can't wait to see what idiocy comes to _you_. 

X-Brawn: Oh well, yee haw for you.

Lee: Oh, and guess what? Firebolt's baaaaack! *sings* She can't be left out now! When I wrote, 'And It's a Girl!' I was thinking that she would just explain things about why Sideburn loves red sports cars. Now she's here to stay!!!!!!!! 

X-Brawn: She's a good lil' sis. Wild stallion is what I call her.

Lee: That. OOH! And I drew the last scene GO from And It's a Girl! For you! It's LOOK on my deviant site. NOW.

X-Brawn: Wat is wit the subliminal messages? 

Lee: Uh. There were no subliminal messages. LOOK NOW! 

X-Brawn: ... 

Lee: That was Super-liminal! I'm NOT WATCHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Disclaimer: Transformers. Don't own them. Wish I did. Then I would be a very happy lil rich girl with lots of cars. A Viper ( GTS Coupe with a dark blue paint job that has light blue flames and the engine sticking through the hood ), a Lamborghini ( Painted white with the words "Police Force" Stuck on there and a light bar slapped on there ) and a Mercedes-Benz ( ML 320 SUV, white, with light green trimmings ) to be exact. ;D

  


Full Summary: When one of the Autobots, X-Brawn to be exact, gets tired of fighting, and getting beaten up, he decides to leave the team! Where does he go? He goes to a cattle range in Texas, where he feels he belongs!! Can Sideburn, Prowl, and his new sister Firebolt convince him to come back? What lengths will the psycho brother and sister go to, to get him back? And where_ did_ he get that huge guitar?

______________________________________________________________________________

  


"TV!!"

"PLAYSTATION!!"

"TV!!" 

"PLAYSTATION!!"

"What about if you two get along? Isn't that something you can do for the afternoon?"

I opened my optics to see Firebolt and Sideburn nearly nose to nose, and Prowl trying to desperately pry them apart. I chuckled and decided to watch this.

"SHE SAID SHE WOULD WATCH TV WITH ME!" Sideburn yelled.

"HE OWES ME ONE RACE ON THE PS2!!!!!" Firebolt yelled back.

I got up. Once again, I would have to play the mediator. One reason why I always have to do that is because Ol' Oppie isn't here. 

"Hmm." I said, and looked at them. I decided to push the two of them together.

"Now where are dem moments that we like when y'all get along?" I asked.

"X-Brawn..." Firebolt said. She sighed, and leaned her head against her brother's armor. Her eyes kinda looked said. "Okay, I guess. We'll do both."

"Yeah, big bro. But which one do we do first?" Sideburn asked. 

"Play meh in PS2!" I said, and let out a loud laugh. We all walked to the lounge room and Firebolt ran and set up the system. She grabbed me by the arm, set a controller (That was remade to fit our hands by Prowl, o'course.) In my hands, and shoved me down onto the floor.

"You wait." She did the same thing with Sideburn and Prowl. "This is gonna be a four way race!"

"Race? I wanna fight!" Sideburn said. 

"RPG!!" Prowl demanded.

"RACING!" Firebolt screamed at us. 

We all shrunk back. 

"You are lucky that Optimus isn't here..." I heard Prowl mutter. He crossed his arms. 

"We have fun. Then we'll do the real thing after this!!" she said.

That's when we all perked up.

"Alright!" Sideburn said. "This is my chance to beat you!"

She sat down and grabbed her controller.

Just as the game booted up, an alarm rang.

"SLAG!" I cursed. "I never git any dan time 'round 'ere!!" 

While my brothers and sister transformed and headed off, I sat there just thinking. 

"How come I nevah git any free time, no dan time, nothin!" I grumbled. 

Behind me, Firebolt bumped my leg. "X-Brawn? You comin?" I looked behind her and my little brothers were waiting also. 

"No." I said. "No, you can deal with it by yourselves."

"Er... Okay?" Sideburn said. He eyed me with confusion; I could see it in his headlights. But he left right between Firebolt and Prowl.

"They won't mind me not joining a mission." I mumbled, and looked around. I shut down the PS2 and logged onto the internet. Then I downloaded some information on the roadways of Texas. I would them very soon.

As I headed to the connected highway, I had some regrets about leaving my family. But they're strong, and they can handle anything if they needed to. Aw hell, Sideburn and Prowl can get supercharged if they need to.

"Well, here we go..." I said, transformed, and drove off, heading into the opposite direction of where the mission was. Very opposite.

~*~*~*~

"I didn't think this is what Texas looked like..." I stared over Houston. "Slag, now I hafta drive all the way past the city limits." I took a good look at the city, then at the suburbs... Then at the dry, arid, rocky part of Texas. I let out one loud yell as I realized exactly _what_ I would be driving through.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEE -HAAAAAAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

My engine roared as I shot off at a speed that was only rivaled by my brothers. And... Ahem. Sister. Yes. Can't forget about her. She'd kill meh if she fand out about that...

The arid landscape passed by me in a dull yellowish-red blur. I continued on my way easily, my suspension giving me easy access over all the rocks. 

Suddenly, I spotted something in the distance. A lone house in the middle of nowhere. I headed for it. As I neared it, I found it was a ranch!! 

"Ah-ha! I think I fand what I was lookin for!" I said. "Now, how do I get in there without havin ta freak them out..." 

I thought about it for a moment, then simply pulled up to the entrance and sat there. Then I displayed the appearance of being very beaten up, and being for sale. 

"I hope this works!" I said, as I decided to take a nap. 

~*~*~*~

"Hey, MOM!! There's a Mercedes-BENZ sittin out here! It's for sale! 'N cheap too!!" 

A little kid was sitting in front of my headlights. Which was like he was right in my eye. I had to resist the urge to start up and back away. 

"Whaddya mean cheap? Benzes ain't cheap." 

"Dis one is! Beat up too, ya know. Maybeh that's why it's so cheap!" 

Caman... Caman... I don't have a lifetime and a half for y'all to decide on taking me to the ranch...

"Well, go git yer sis. She'll drive it dawn to the town and appraise it."

Slag!! How long will that take?

"Mommy? Did I hear y'all talkin 'bout lil ol' me?" 

I stared at the girl who ran up. She was wearing baggy, dirty cargo pants, a white tank top, and a leather jacket. The perfect picture of a Texan girl!!

"Yeah, go git this Benz up to town ta the car dealer. See how much this hunk a junk is." the mother smacked me on the hood with the hammer she was carrying. My hood stung and I nearly screamed in pain. 

"Y'all take care of that, too." she sweatdropped. 

The girl opened my door and hopped in. I never liked this part... 

I was temporarily driven to the edge of the ranch. Then...

"Now y'all git yer hands offa my steering wheel. I can drive myself thank ya very much!" I said. 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The girl screamed.

I restored my outside appearance to its regular self. All except that dent. That owie dent!

"No... No... I'm not possessed. I've always been like this." I explained. "I'll be yer best friend if ya do two things for meh." 

"Wha... What?" The girl studdered.

"One: Let meh work on yer ranch! Two: GIT DIS DENT OUTTA MAH HOOD!! It stings like a whip on a cow's rear!" I complained.

~*~*~*~

((A.N.– A temporary view at what is happening back at base. There might be quite a few of these in this fic. You'll love it.))Back at the base...

"Where's stupid." Firebolt asked. 

"He said that he wasn't goin. Maybe he is resting." Prowl said. "And I'm sure X-Brawn will not be happy if you call him stupid!"

"Okay. Where's the slaggin Texan." Firebolt said. 

Prowl slapped himself in the face. Sideburn started laughing his head off. 

"Sis, yah... I know where he is." he led his sister and brother into the room with the PS2. "It looks like we're going to Texas."

Firebolt twitched. "I do NOT do Texas. I AM A GOD DAMN FERRARI!" 


End file.
